


I’ve always been yours

by Smoaceislife



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Getting Together, Happy Ending, M/M, Peter speaking Spanish, Peter’s a softie, Stiles Stilinski Speaks Polish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 17:01:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22499488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smoaceislife/pseuds/Smoaceislife
Summary: They finally get together
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 3
Kudos: 128





	I’ve always been yours

**Author's Note:**

> I used google translate for this so if it’s wrong I apologise I don’t speak either of the languages

"Te ves más feliz y me rompe el corazón, pero soy demasiado cobarde para decirte la verdad, todo lo que quiero es que seas feliz, pero soy un hombre egoísta y desearía ser yo quien fuera haciéndote feliz" (You look happier and it breaks my heart, but I am too much of coward to tell you the truth, all I want is for you to be happy, but I am a selfish man and I wish I was the one who was making you happy) Peter said knowing Stiles wouldn't understand a single word.

Derek looked at him sadly knowing exactly what he said, Stiles looked at him frustrated "why can't you tell me in English so I can actually give you a proper response," Peter gave him a heartbreaking smile that just made Stiles want to hug him until it was replaced with a smile that only he got to see.

"I said I'm glad that you've found someone to make you happy" "no you didn't, just tell me the truth” Stiles begged, Peter, shook his head ”Estoy enamorado de ti” (I’m in love with you) Peter whispered the sad smile never leaving his lips.

”Tell me in English, stop being a coward and tell me the fucking truth, please Peter” Stiles grabbed him by the shirt and begged ”Peter tell him or I will,” Derek told him everyone was looking between the three men.

Peter turned his head and glared at Derek ”if you say a word I will never forgive you” Peter said hoping that it would actually mean something to Derek.

Derek looked at him shocked but didn't say another word, ”kocham Cię” (I love you) Stiles whispered in Polish hoping that Spanish wasn't the only language that Peter knew.

”proszę powiedz mi prawdę, powiedz mi to, co powiedziałeś, powiedz mi, abym mógł zrozumieć, jak się czujesz. Muszę wiedzieć, proszę powiedz mi prawdę.” (please tell me the truth, tell me what you said, tell me so that I can understand how you feel. I need to know, please tell me the truth.) he whispered the last part tears filling his eyes.

Peter cupped Stiles's cheek ”I love you so much it hurts, you've somehow made my cold dead heart feel something again and I'm terrified that you don't feel the same, I’m scared that even if you do you'll realise that I’m a bad person, that I'm broken and I'm no good for you, I want you to be happy but I’m selfish and I want to be the one that makes you happy. I’m possessive and jealous and murder and I’m a horrible person and I don't want to taint to you but I want you so fucking much, I’m trying to do the right thing but you make it so fucking hard” Peter finally told him letting out everything he’s feeling.

Stiles finally let the tears fall but when he spoke his voice strong ”I know what you've done I was there for most of it and I don't care you're not the same man that did those things, your not a bad person and I’m in love with you good and bad, I love you so fucking much I couldn't imagine my life without you, I want you to be possessive I want everyone to know that I’m yours and your mine, and it's always been this way I’ve always been yours we just didn't realise it” Stiles confessed.

Peter leaned forward and finally brought their lips together letting everything they were feeling be said through the kiss.

Someone behind them cheered, they pulled away and glared at the pack who were looking at them with bright smiles Peter rolled his eyes while Stiles lifted a hand and wiped away his tears.

When Peter turned to look at him he smiled at him lovingly ”I really hope you know what you're getting yourself into, because now that I've got you I’m never letting you go” Peter told him with a smile ”good because I’m not going anywhere” Stiles told him leaning in and kissing him again.


End file.
